The adrenal gland produces many steroid hormones. These steroid hormones play a major role in many body processes including, for example, skeletal muscle growth, red blood cell production (erythropoiesis), regulation of glucose and insulin levels and cellular aging. The steroids produced by the adrenal gland can be divided into three groups: glucocorticoids, which influence carbohydrate metabolism; mineralocorticoids, which control electrolyte and water balance; and sex steroid hormones. Glucocorticoids such as cortisol regulate catabolism of skeletal muscle proteins into amino acids. These amino acids are then transported to the liver and converted into glucose during gluconeogenesis. Excessive amounts of glucocorticoids can result in higher blood glucose and insulin levels and can contribute to increased body fat and type II diabetes. Glucocorticoids are also known to play a role in the aging process by increasing cellular and mitochondrial breakdown.
The second group of adrenal steroids, the mineralocorticoids such as aldosterone help the body to retain sodium and water. Excesses of mineralocorticoids can result in hypertension and cardiovascular disease.
The third group of adrenal steroids include androgens and DHEA. Adrenal androgens oppose the actions of glucocorticoids and result in skeletal muscle anabolism (the opposite action of catabolism), reductions in blood glucose and insulin levels, reduction in body fat, and are believed to decrease the rate of cellular aging and increased red blood cell production. DHEA production by the adrenal glands is known to decline markedly as aging progresses.
With normal younger adults, all three groups of adrenal steroids are produced in a healthy balance. However, as people age, less DHEA is produced resulting in relatively greater amounts of glucocorticoids and mineralocorticoids and disruption of this balance.
DHEA supplementation is believed be useful in treatment of aging and obesity and to stimulate erythropoiesis and skeletal muscle anabolism. In addition, supplemental DHEA can help restore the balance of adrenal steroids.
DHEA is commonly used as a dietary supplement. Unfortunately, DHEA is rapidly metabolized by liver enzymes referred to as sulfotransferases. Sulfotransferases rapidly convert the much of the supplementary DHEA into DHEA sulfate, which is quickly excreted from the body and is not effective as an anti-aging, muscle-building or fat reduction compound. In addition, DHEA sulfate does not restore the balance of the adrenal steroids discussed above. As a result, frequent and larger doses of DHEA must be taken.
DHEA is also metabolized in the body to one of several compounds including, for example, etiocholanolone (5-beta-androstan-3-alpha-ol-17-one), beta etiocholanolone (5-beta-androstan-3-beta-ol-17-one), androsterone (5-alpha-androstan-3-alpha-ol-17-one), epiandrosterone (5-alpha-androstan-3-beta-ol-17-one), 7-keto-DHEA, 7-alpha-hydroxy-DHEA, 7-beta-hydroxy-DHEA, androstenedione, estrone and estradiol.
There is great individual variability in the metabolism of oral DHEA. The DHEA metabolites estrone and estradiol can result in negative estrogenic side effects for males including growth of male breast tissue, known as gynecomastia. Some individuals have poor bioavailability of DHEA as a result of sulfation in the liver, and large doses must be taken to elicit any desired effects. These increased doses of DHEA can result in increased conversion to estrone and estradiol, with resulting negative side effects.
It would be desirable to provide compounds which can be used to help provide the beneficial effects of high DHEA levels in the body for extended periods of time, yet reduce the undesired DHEA side effects discussed above.